100713 s vejant enter
(1) CC GM: Ezgozi! (1) CC GM: It's all hands on Deck down under the sea. (6) Balish Aggaro: Disconnecting from server... (6) Balish Aggaro (exit): 23:07 (1) CC GM: The Heiress has vanished, leaving Yggdrilobsterdad untended. (1) CC GM: This is an all hands on deck scenario. (1) CC GM: From what you understand, he's been thrashing about in the trench causing massive earthquakes and tsunamis. (1) CC GM: Add on top of it that a huge meteor shower has caused tons of chaos on inland locations (1) CC GM: and the troll population has been decimated. (1) CC GM: The Imperial Drones have mentioned they'll be STEPPING UP COLLECTIONS to deal with the population loss. (1) CC GM: At this moment, your acquaintance, Vejant, begins to pester you. (1) CC GM: Go ahead, Vejant (8) Vejant: AT began pestering CT (8) Vejant: AT: Yo, EzgozI, thINg are startIN to get kINda serIous here. MIght Need a lIttle help. (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ What do you mean? Im kinda busy myself you know? ∞ (8) Vejant: AT: I guess We're all a lIttle busy all the tIMe, but thIs Is a bIt dIffereNt. I thINk. I guess that you've gotta help Me play thIs gaMe, or I'M goNNa dIe. Or soMethINg lIke that. SerIad aNd KIkate already WeNt IN, so you're supposed to help Me. (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Well. Youve gone ahead and said it. You have officially distracted me from all my work. Congratualtions. Now whats this game im quite interested. ∞ (8) Vejant: It's called Sgrub, I thINk. That's What the dIscs say, at least. EverythINg's goINg to shIt, aNd It's supposed to keep soMe of us alIve or soMethINg. It kept KIkate alIve, at least. You're supposed to be My server player, aNd Mess arouNd WIth My hIve so I caN get IN. (18) Balish Aggaro (enter): 23:14 (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ Mess around with your hive? What are you talking about im not doing any interior design. If i was worried about that my room would be such a mess right now, But none the less. Ill Help. ∞ (3) Ezgozi: ∞ If it so heavily depends on the troll race. ∞ (16) beau: Disconnecting from server... (16) beau (exit): 23:16 (1) CC GM: ezgozi, roll a notice, Vejant, roll an athletics. (8) Vejant: AT: Hey, I'M just repeatINg What I Was told. I just WaNNa play the gaMe. But aNyWay, you should have a copy of Sgrub sIttIN arouNd soMeWhere. You Need to get that oN your coMputer, I thINk. (8) Vejant: 4df+4 => -1,0,0,0,4 = (3) (3) Ezgozi: 4df+1 => 0,0,-1,-1,1 = (-1) (3) Ezgozi: ((Fuck guess im not getting that beginners luck like i hoped for )) (1) CC GM: Ezgozi, you click off a random popup on your computer screen. Vejant, you dodge another shake, this one sending an entire stack of SWEET BIRD PAINTINGS off one of your shelves. (8) Vejant: Vejant grumbles as he notices the paintings fall, turning back to his computer. He can always pick them up later. (3) Ezgozi: CT:∞ You sure i have that game somewhere? Even if i did how would i find it. Eeldad takes most of my games, ∞ (8) Vejant: AT: You're supposed to! I thINk... or Was that aNother troll...? I'M pretty sure It Was you! Go talk to Eeldad or soMethIN If you have to. These shakes are gettIN quIcker aNd NastIer, aNd I've got a bad headache that's gettIN Worse. (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ But he is hiding in one of his crevases how would i find the right one? You know what ill find out. ∞ (1) CC GM: Ezgozi, you know what that Headache is. (1) CC GM: Yggdrilobsterdad, if he isn't reunited with the heiress in the next 15 minutes, is going to release the Vast Glub. (1) CC GM: And kill most of the trolls still alive. (3) Ezgozi: (( IS this what you mean by they put you in a situation where literly you can do anything to stop it? )) (3) Ezgozi: I poke around in a couple of the holes but cant find anything. (8) Vejant: (Entering the session is never fun! (for the characters) We just have to work around it. And I think that'd be a roll? Unless you specifically don't want to find him.) (3) Ezgozi: (( Hmm Roll for notice i guess? d4f+1 => d4f+1 (1) CC GM: other way around Ezgozi (1) CC GM: 4df (3) Ezgozi: 4df+1 => -1,0,1,0,1 = (1) (1) CC GM: Ezgozi, you find Eeldad in a hole, having fun zapping smaller fish with his electricity. (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Hey old pal, i need to know if you've seen any of my games lying around with the name Sgrub? ∞ (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Its kinda really important in saving the world and all. ∞ (1) CC GM: He grumbles and slithers out of the hole, then wraps himself around you a few times before slithering off again through the water. (19) Nate (enter): 23:33 (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Thanks for the help you over grown peice of crap eeldad lusus, ∞ (3) Ezgozi: Returns back to Vejant. (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ Hey i couldnt find and he was being t∞ much of a prick to show me, ∞ (8) Vejant: AT: Well, you'd better fINd It soMeWhere! I'M Not too keeN oN the Idea of beINg dead. Not yet, at least. I kINd of Need you for part of thIs. (1) CC GM: Ezgozi, roll another notice. (3) Ezgozi: 4df+1 => -1,1,-1,-1,1 = (-1) (3) Ezgozi: ((FUCK i love this luck)) (1) CC GM: Ezgozi, you click away another Memo (4) gearworkTenderGM: Ahem...Ezgozi, you did not see where he went, but you have a suspicion that he is on his way to the SUNKEN TEMPLE RUINS. He tends to hang out near those for some reason. (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ Hey Vejant, I have a hunch where he went. Ill be right back, Hopefully in time for you to not die. ∞ (8) Vejant: AT: I Would apprecIate that. I'll just sIt here, WaItINg. ThIs gaMe better Not be full of WaItINg, because that's all I've doNe so far. (3) Ezgozi: Follows Eeldads trail of slime he left through the water. (4) gearworkTenderGM: This sunken temple with it's Frog Iconography has been an eyesore near your hive for as long as you can remember. The entrance is through a rusted metal grate down into a room containing a massive frog shaped statue, there are 20 doors here each numbered clearly in alternian. (1) CC GM: silly ezgozi, eel's don't leave slime. (20) Aura (enter): 23:45 (3) Ezgozi: ((Psh Eeldad does.)) (4) gearworkTenderGM: In the central chamber, you see that someone has left behind a Cylander Reading Sonic Autoentertainer (4) gearworkTenderGM: As well as some kind of lighting equipment you do not recognize (3) Ezgozi: Walks around looking for a trace of Eeldad. (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Come here you runt. I need that game already. ∞ (10) Nate (exit): 23:47 (4) gearworkTenderGM: Ezgozi is only met by his own distorted echo reverberating from the other hallways (3) Ezgozi: Heads back to the main room and sees that Eeldad has left his little crevise holes all around the walls. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Ezgozi, what will you do, wandering aimless? This temple complex is straightforward, but pretty big (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Eeldad we really dont have time for your games. Can you just give me the Sgrub disc already? ∞ (4) gearworkTenderGM: Eeldad is either ignoring you or not in this room (3) Ezgozi: Walks down a hallway hoping to find him hiding in one of his little holes and notices that most of these are too small for him to fit in. (4) gearworkTenderGM: The numbers are 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 (4) gearworkTenderGM: Just a random one? (9) seriad (exit): 23:55 (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Hmm Eeldad. There are way t∞ many puzzles here that could be solved and you choose the hardest one. Not fair. and just plain cruel. ∞ (3) Ezgozi: Walks into door number 11 (4) gearworkTenderGM: The walls of this passageway are lined with strange picotographs...they depict creatures that resemble Oinkbeasts...they build a device with 4 wheels and particpate in some kind of horrible gladiatorial sport. A passage reads in Alternian as well as human tounge "They could not wait or stay still, they built a mighty machine and grow obsessed with blood and steel" (4) gearworkTenderGM: Call high or low Ezgozi (3) Ezgozi: High (4) gearworkTenderGM: 1d100 => 95 = (95) (4) gearworkTenderGM: Ezgozi is one lucky son of a bitch... (4) gearworkTenderGM: Eel dad is in this room...he is curled up around a stone alter with a strange symbol on it resembling 2 wings (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Eeldad what are you doing in here. i need that game it is highly important that i save my friends. ∞ (4) gearworkTenderGM: Eel Dad makes a hissing gurgling sound, spitting out the game...it lands on the alter (21) beau (enter): 00:07 (3) Ezgozi: ∞ Is that really where you put my games? Thats disgusting in so many ways. Well Eeldad i guess im off to save Vejant. ∞ (3) Ezgozi: Picks up the game and heads home. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Eel Dad groans with Slimey Fatherly Disappointment as you swim off and leave the temple, it's mysteries still barely plumbed. (3) Ezgozi: When i get home i try pestering Vejant. (1) CC GM: Vejant, you're being pestered (8) Vejant: AT: Hey, you got the gaMe yet? These shakes are gettIN oN My Nerves. (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ Ya sorry jeez, It took me some time to find Eeldad he knows i hate those ruins. Anyways so what do i do just plop it in and install it? ∞ (8) Vejant: AT: That's What I'd assuMe, yeah. Pop It IN, coNNect to Me, aNd do servery stuff. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Ezogozi, you install the server program without incident...revealing Vejant and his room...please describe yourself and your current surroundings please Vejant (4) gearworkTenderGM: (Er...sorry Vejant did you install your client?) (8) Vejant: Vejant stands in his hive. He is a somewhat short troll, fairly well muscled, and about six sweeps old. His room appears to be made entirely of stone, almost like a natural cave formation, and the ceiling is incredibly tall. Paintings and drawings of various birds litter the floor of the otherwise mostly empty room. (8) Vejant: (Client? Not yet. But I'll do that now, as Ezgozi gets the server.) (8) Vejant: Vejant, while waiting for Ezgozi to get his server up and running, swaps his server disc for his client disc. (8) Vejant: AT: I saW KIkate do hIs stuff, so I sorta kNoW What to do. Just use the prograM to drop a buNch of stuff INto My rooM aNd I'll deal WIth the rest. I thINk you've gotta hIt a thINg, though. I'll let you kNoW. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Vejant, roll me a notice please (8) Vejant: 4df+2 => 0,1,0,-1,2 = (2) (4) gearworkTenderGM: Vejant as you install your client, you catch a glimpse of a scene during the install loading. A pale skinned creature with bright pink eyes opens her mouth to scream, obliterating a massive ogre like creature with waves of sheer sonic force. (8) Vejant: AT: Hey, I've got My clIeNt prograM set up. I thINk My coMputer bugged out for a secoNd, though. You ready to coNNect? Or soMethIN? (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ I have no fucking clue whats going on but sure, you just better be right about this whole "Saving the world" Shit. ∞ (8) Vejant: AT: I've got No clue, eIther! But We've coMe thIs far, so We MIght as Well roll WIth It, rIght? (8) Vejant: AT: Just go ahead aNd drop the stuff froM the MeNu IN My rooM. LIke... CruxtrIder, ToteM Laugh, Card ThINgy, aNd soMethINg else. Not too hard! (13) Nullar (exit): 00:25 (13) Nullar (enter): 00:25 (3) Ezgozi: CT: Ehhh what? Cruxtider? Totem Laugh? Card thing? You mean this giant Pot thing? a fucking sewing machine and a card with a whole bunch of holes in it? (8) Vejant: AT: Close eNough. If you caN drop It, theN do It. I'll recogNIze It WheN I see It all. I thINk. WIll I? Eh, I probably WIll. (3) Ezgozi: Places all the items in random variations throughout his hive. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Oh my...Vejant remember how you told me your hive is a bunch of rooms hanging from a cliff side like the nests of a cliff swallow? (8) Vejant: Yes? (4) gearworkTenderGM: It looks like the only way to properly fit all your tools is to place one of them in a DIFFRENT HANGING ROOM (8) Vejant: AT: Hey, It looks lIke there's oNe thINgy MIssINg. Where'd you put the last oNe? I'M goNNa Need that to play. (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ Idk which one are you missing? ∞ (4) gearworkTenderGM: The alchemiter had to be placed in a diffrent room (8) Vejant: AT: I duNNo! I Need four thINgIes aNd a card, aNd you put three thINgIes IN here! What'd you do WIth the fourth oNe? (3) Ezgozi: Places the Alchemiter in the farthest room away. (3) Ezgozi: CT:∞ Sorry. There was no other place to fit it. ∞ (8) Vejant: AT: ShIt, MaN! AlrIght, take soMethINg aNd sMack the top of that oNe thINgy. The, uuh... the CruxtrIder? Cruxtruder? The WeIrd oNe WIth the haNdle! HIt It. (3) Ezgozi: Picks up one of his sweet bird pictures and hits the thingy with the handle. (8) Vejant: (Will there need to be a roll for that? Or do we assume it worked?) (4) gearworkTenderGM: The top pops open easily,releasing a mustard gold flashing orb (8) Vejant: Vejant takes the opportunity to turn the wheel of the Cruxtruder, trying to copy what he saw on his computer not too long ago. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Vejant seems to know what is up, will you use your own sheet to carve a totem? (8) Vejant: Yep! Just gotta get it all there first. (8) Vejant: Vejant takes the card and the newly acquired Cruxite over to the Totem Lathe, placing the two items in their proper slots. Once done, he reaches over and hits the button. (8) Vejant: AT: So, uuh... I've gotta get up to that other thINg NoW, but I Need you to do soMethINg. I duNNo Why KIkate WaNted Me to, but grab soMethINg aNd Wave It arouNd at that gloWINg thINgy. HIt It or soMethINg? I guess It's IMportaNt. Use aNother pIcture If you have to. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Ezgozi, what will you do? (3) Ezgozi: CT: ∞ What about the blue thing can i wave that around? ∞ (8) Vejant: AT: No, I Need the blue thINg! That Makes aNother thINg, aNd I have to break that or soMethIN. (8) Vejant: AT: Gotta be soMethINg that Was already here. (8) Vejant: AT: Or does It? I duNNo. Just do Whatever. (3) Ezgozi: Picks up another Bird picture and starts trying to swat the sparkling mustard ball. (4) gearworkTenderGM: High or Low (8) Vejant: (Is that for me or Ezgozi?) (1) CC GM: you vejant (8) Vejant: Oh! Alrighty, then I pick high! (4) gearworkTenderGM: 1d100 => 65 = (65) (4) gearworkTenderGM: The bird picture is prototyped, the orb absorbs the picture...in the process it absorbs the image of the hummingbird has been transformed to the orb (8) Vejant: AT: Well, I guess that's What you Needed to do? ANother bIrd! Pretty sure that's It for you, NoW. Just gotta... clIMb My Whole fuckIN hIve NoW. (8) Vejant: Vejant grabs the carved totem and rushes off, beginning his ascent to the Alchemiter. (8) Vejant: (So, how many rolls is this gonna take me?) (4) gearworkTenderGM: It's going to be an extended test...you have to get 10 athletic successes in 10 turns to make it to the top of your hive (4) gearworkTenderGM: Otherwise...I'm very sorry (8) Vejant: So, one roll at a time, or just clump 'em all together? (4) gearworkTenderGM: One at a time please (4) gearworkTenderGM: in case you want to use stunts (8) Vejant: 4df+4 => 1,0,-1,0,4 = (4) (4) gearworkTenderGM: Damn son,roll again (8) Vejant: 4df+4 => -1,0,-1,-1,4 = (1) (4) gearworkTenderGM: You rapidly assend half the cliff face, barely breaking a sweat, You hand almost slips as you leap from a stoney outcropping but you grab hold with you finger tips and lift yourself up (13) Nullar: 1d20 => 2 = (2) (13) Nullar: ((oh fuck sorry shit)) (8) Vejant: 4df+4 => -1,1,0,1,4 = (5) (4) gearworkTenderGM: Holy shit vejant, it takes you all of thirty seconds to scale this sheer clifface, and considering that you do this every time you NEED TO USE THE LOAD GAPER I suppose that makes sense (4) gearworkTenderGM: Vejant Sommervaults into the entrance of the room where Egozi left his Alchemeter. (8) Vejant: Vejant doesn't miss a beat, placing the Totem on the Alchemiter and activating it. (8) Vejant: AT: I thINk thIs Is pretty Much It, Ez. Seeya oN the other sIde. (4) gearworkTenderGM: Vejant, you have created your effigy with time to spare...how will you destroy it? (8) Vejant: The only way Vejant knows how. A good, solid punch! (8) Vejant: 4df+3 => 0,-1,0,-1,3 = (1) (4) gearworkTenderGM: Vejant punchs the effigy, snapping it in half at the torso....the world explodes with bright white light around you....you hear the rushing of wind.... (4) gearworkTenderGM: Vejant Ectrix the Page of Life has entered the Land of Airships and Aether (4) gearworkTenderGM: {S} Vejant:Enter (18) Balish Aggaro: Disconnecting from server... (18) Balish Aggaro (exit): 01:07 (4) gearworkTenderGM: Disconnecting from server... (4) gearworkTenderGM (exit): 01:08 (19) Nate: Disconnecting from server... (19) Nate (exit): 01:09 Game disconnected!